Brandon the Raidramon (Blue)
Blue is a Veemon with Fire and Ice powers, he and his friends(Sora, Donald, Goofy, Bartok and Magneto) joining Bender and his team in his adventure to defeat Vilgax, Discord, M.Bison, Porky Minch and his alliance, After Vilgax and Discord defeat, He helped Knuckles against King Aurthur. He also can turned into Flamedramon to fight with strong opponents. He has a crush on Aleu, But don't tell anyone. Occupation(s): Hero, Sidekick to Protoman, Children of the Autobots member, Member of The B Team, Second in Command of Alpha Team. Allies: Kyle, Liz, Max, Shin, Piximon, Cyberdramon, Wizardmon, Pikachu, David Xanatos, Fox, Batman, Protoman, Magneto, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Bartok, Luigi, Meowth, Meta Knight, Terra, Gilbert, Shiny, Derek, Aleu, Blade, Torch, Zuko, C-3PO, R2-D2, Jack Sparrow, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Hiccup, Astrid, Petey, Leslie, Scowl, Batso, Cammy White, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gru, Mushu, Shade, Danny Phantom, Tak, Spyro, Cynder, Sparks, Jake Muller, Megaman, Aang, Katara, Sherry Birkin, Roll, Balthazar Blake, Fox Xanatos, Silver, Sunil, Zoe, Zero, X, Lizbeth, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, Marceline, King Julian, Jorgen Von Strangle, Ice King, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Shining Armor, Princess Celestia, Gwonam, Blue Wonder, Solid Snake, Sari Sundac, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Stan Smith, Professor Pericles, Lucario, Q, Ahsoka Tano, Falco, Merida, Big Boss, Brain, Pinky, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Princess Cadence, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Phineas, Isabella, Gregory House, Carmelita Fox, Sly Cooper and his gang(except Dimitri), Atomic Betty, Master Chief, Sally Acorn, The Cutie Marks Crusaders, Hugo Brask, Solidus Snake, The P Team(except Mandy), Dib, Bubbles, Axel, Boomer, Nina Cortex, Scorpion, Android 18, Sagat, Raz, Crypto, RJ, Cassandra, Delta Squad, Sub Zero, Frost, Noob, Hans, V, Mako, Korra, Bolin, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Lara-Su, Sir Bendtron, Sir Birdest, Sir Gala, Caliburn, The Disney Angels, Johnatan Tangelo, Emperor X. Enemies: Galacta Knight, Machinedramon, Jenner, King of Sorrow, Malefor and his allegiance, Vilgax, Discord, Obodiah Stane, Vaati, Count Veger, Liquid Snake, Shadaloo, Mandy, Vilgax's allegiance, Galvatron, The Children of Megatron, Dingo and his alliance, Pete and his alliance, King Aurthur, Merlina/Dark Queen, Sir Funo, Slade(sometimes), Anti-Cosmo(sometimes), Hades, The V Team(except Ed, Eddy and Lara-Su), Albert Wesker, The Joker, Hunson Abadeer and his empire(except David Xanatos). Trivia He have Ice powers Blue's worst enemy is Galacta Knight He is very strong While he's 2nd in command he is the leader to an degree as Protoman is an aloof ally so when Protoman reveals himself he reveals himself as in charge Gallery Blue 10.jpg Blue 9.jpg Flamedramon.jpg Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Chosen ones Category:Main Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Sane Characters Category:Elementals Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Members of the B Team Category:Sidekicks Category:OCs Category:Pure Good Category:Partner Category:Goaway Team members Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Second in Command Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Action Hero Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Digimon Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Royalty Category:Tritagonists Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship